This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
One-piece connecting blocks having one or more fluid tubes and one or more flow headers acting as adapters between components such as heat exchangers and system fluid tubing are known. Such connecting blocks can be made of aluminum or a similar corrosion resistant material, which also is acceptable for fluid connection methods such as brazing. Because of the complex geometry required to provide both male extending members which are adapted to receive a fluid tube, and oppositely directed female tubing receiving bores, known one-piece connecting blocks are commonly made by entirely machining the connecting block from a single piece of material such as an extruded rod. Known one-piece connecting blocks are therefore expensive to produce. A further issue with known one-piece connecting blocks is that corrosion occurring at or proximate to the male extending members or female tubing receiving bores creates leak paths and/or restricts the ability to obtain acceptable fluid connection joints.